criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Waterborough
This article is about the original rendition of the city. For The Reckoning rendition, see Waterborough (The Reckoning). Waterborough is a major city appearing as the main setting for the first season of Criminal Case, ''which was initially released on August 31, 2018. Located in Pennsylvania, Waterborough is a city with a diverse population ranging from hipsters to politicians, A total of sixty cases are situated across the city, which is composed of ten districts. The Waterborough Police Department is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city. Districts Waterborough, set to release sixty cases,features a total of ten districts Roebling '''Roebling' is the first district of Waterborough. A combination of high rise condos, hipster areas, and industrial buildings, the district focuses on catching a notorious drug dealer known as Reggie Cat. It also focuses on investigating a shipping company and their possible connection to a drug trafficking scheme and Reggie Cat. Case #1-#6 are situated in this district. Money Mile Money Mile '''is the second district of Waterborough. The financial hub of the city, the district focuses on a financial crisis set off by the murder of a businessman, and a company that promises to save the people from bankruptcy. It also focuses on catching the Necktie Strangler, a serial killer who is targeting businessmen and stock traders by strangling them with a necktie. Case #7-#12 are situated in this district. Inner City '''Inner City '''is the third district of Waterborough. The 'melting pot' of the city, it is a colorful and a lively place, always with a festival or a celebration going on, the district focuses on investigating a charter school company, Ascend Learning, and their ties to the corrupt business in Money Mile. It also focuses on Sakura and her troubled past with Ascend, as well as the upcoming Diversity parade. Case #13-#18 are situated in this district. Babylon '''Babylon '''is the fourth district of Waterborough. A district heavily dominated by blacks and Hispanics, it focuses on the torn relationship between the district residents and the police department, as a dead teen rise tensions between whites and African Americans. It also focuses on a contest to find the loot from a 1930s bank heist. Case #19-#24 are situated in this district. Bronx Hills '''Bronx Hills is the fifth district of Waterborough. A ghetto-like area filled with abandoned buildings, organized crime, and gang activity, the district focuses on an upcoming gang war between the Jade Reapers and the Burning Bones and preventing it from happening. It also focuses on Isabella and her past ties to the Jade Reapers. Case #25-#30 are situated in this district. Old Town Old Town '''is the sixth district of Waterborough. The historical hub of the city, the district focuses on investigating the disappearances of Sakura and Courtney, as well as several teenagers and young adults. It also focuses on a satanist cult and their connection to Sakura and Courtney’s disappearance, as well as the upcoming Founder’s Day. Case #31-#36 are situated in this district. Farmville '''Farmville '''is the seventh district of Waterborough. A farming community, the district focuses on a drug-making scheme that are being sold to drug dealers in Bronx Hills. It also focuses on a agribusiness company and their ties to the drug-making scheme. Case #37-#42 are situated in this district. University '''University '''is the eighth district of Waterborough. A schooling institution with an accredited baccalaureate college, a football field, and several schooling fronts, the district focuses on investigating the "fratority" Psi Alpha Omega and the corruption within it, It also focuses on the upcoming Fall Dance. Case #43-#48 are situated in this district. Capital Hill '''Capital Hill is the ninth district of Waterborough. The political hub of the city and the most affluent district in the city, the district focuses on the upcoming mayor elections and investigating the possible corruption behind the two parties. It also focuses on Tony and Penelope fighting over the candidates for mayor. Case #49-#54 are situated in this district. Colonial Peak '''Colonial Peak '''is the tenth and final district of Waterborough. The oldest district in the city, dating back to when it was founded in 1643, the district focuses on digging into the past to stop a notorious secret society before they take over the city. It also focuses on catching the traitor who was working with the secret society the entire time. Case #55-#60 are situated in this district. Trivia * To reveal the Colonial Peak district, the player will need to finish The Votes Are In (Case #54). Gallery Waterborough Map.png|Map of Waterborough Navigation Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Seasons Category:Cities